Todo lo que tengo
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Drabble/Viñeta #21. Porque Sasuke podía renunciar a Sakura, incluso a su hija, pero no a Ino Yamanaka. SasuIno. Para Inochan Uchiha.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble/Viñetas #21**

 **Todo lo que tengo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El sol iluminó la piel de su espalda desnuda mientras terminaba de vestirse lentamente.

Observó el lugar en el que se encontraba, un remedo de posada, con sábanas de dudosa pulcritud y humedad por doquier. Sus encuentros eran siempre en lugares así, pero no importaba; sabía que ninguno de los dos merecía nada mejor.

— ¿Ya te vas?— Ino dudó, por un segundo, si esa había sido una pregunta o una afirmación, concluyendo que podía ser ambas.

—Sí— contestó, cortante. A él no le importaba. Después de tantos años seguía siendo el mismo.

— ¿Cuándo debes llegar a Konoha?

—En dos días. ¿Por qué?

—Necesito que le lleves algo a Kakashi— dijo Sasuke Uchiha, levantándose de la maltrecha cama sin mirar su desnudez y acercándose a Ino, delineando la curva de su cintura con un dedo antes de tomar su mano y depositar un pequeño pergamino en ella.

La mujer luchó contra el estremecimiento involuntario de su cuerpo y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sé que para esto me envían a contactarte tras cada misión, pero, ¿por qué no puedes dárselo tú?— lo cuestionó por primera vez en años.

—No puedo regresar. No todavía— contestó Sasuke con simpleza, entrando en sus pantalones.

— ¿Es esa misión secreta?— lo interrogó— ¿Lo que te impide regresar?

Él la miró durante un segundo, pero no dijo nada y siguió vistiéndose.

Ino solo suspiró y lo imitó.

—Sarada es una niña preciosa— comentó de pronto; Sasuke volvió a alzar la vista— Es muy inteligente también, y tiene el segundo lugar en su clase... Es idéntica a ti— sonrió con nostalgia— No se puede negar que es tu hija.

— ¿E Inojin?— la pregunta la incomodó ligeramente, cosa que Sasuke notó— ¿Cómo está él?

Ino bajó la vista y sonrió con amargura.

—Es un niño muy inteligente y aplicado. Y muy creativo. Todo un Yamanaka— amplió su sonrisa amarga y lo miró— Tiene el mejor promedio de la clase. Todos dicen que es una copia rubia de Sai.

—Una copia de Sai— repitió, como si quisiera grabar esas palabras en su mente— ¿Cuándo dices que nació?— le soltó, sorprendiéndola— Si no me equivoco, Sarada y él no se llevan muchos...

—Esto está mal— lo cortó la mujer rubia, terminando de abrocharse el chaleco verde— Cuando decidimos seguir viéndonos acordamos que nada de preguntas, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sasuke guardó silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a acercarse a ella y sujetó su barbilla para depositar un inesperado beso plagado de necesidad.

Después de tantos años había cortado lazos con casi toda su vida anterior, excepto con ella. Ino Yamanaka seguía amándolo a pesar de los años. A pesar de que jamás se habían decidido a estar juntos, y de que habían unido sus vidas a otras personas, conformándose de esa manera.

Él tenía una compañera a la que quería esperándolo en el que alguna vez fue su hogar, e Ino tenía un esposo al que amaba, pero lo que ambos compartían no podía compararse a aquellos sentimientos de amistad y gratitud. Lo suyo era algo imposible de evitar, a pesar de que habían intentado negarlo por años.

—Eres todo lo que tengo— le dijo. Y era verdad. Después de tantos años lejos de casa ya no le quedaba nada más.

Ino se abrazó a su cuello y le regresó el beso, permitiéndole a Sasuke volver a desvestirla mientras la llevaba de regreso a la sucia cama.

Sabían que algún día debían parar, pero ninguno pensaba en eso.

La pasión entre ellos era innegable. Porque Ino podía ser feliz con Sai, pero él no era Sasuke; y Sasuke podía renunciar a Sakura, incluso a su hija, por un bien mayor o un 'futuro brillante', pero no a Ino Yamanaka.

Ella era todo lo que él tenía, después de todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Últimamente no he escrito mucho, pero esta maravillosa historia la escribí en menos de diez minutos gracias a un extraño golpe de inspiración.**

 **Para mi querida Ino-chan.**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Su buen vecino,**

 **H.S**


End file.
